Denouement Part II
by E.J. Cady
Summary: There were bells all around, but Pam never heard them ringing...
1. Chapter 1

Pam stared at herself in the mirror. She looked good in white even though the color was too demure for the woman with a proclivity for dark and stimulating. Speaking of dark and stimulating, her thoughts were cold when they thought of her wife to be. She rolled her eyes at the thought throwing the garment to the chair carelessly.

"That's no way to treat lace and pearls," Godric stepped into the room in time to see her throw her gift. His eyes scanned the room and there were several boxes of shoes and clothes. It was Pamela's proverbial wet dream to be surrounded by so many tasteful garments and accessories. He could see nothing that would cause her to disrespect her wardrobe, something that she cared more about than most things.

"I want to kill something."

His hands clasped together he always looked like he was studying everyone and everything. In the early years Pam felt insecure under his scrutiny, masking with an eye roll or a frown as she diverted her attention to something else, all the while aware of him. She wasn't his shy child anymore and so when she asked him what he wanted, in the most respectful way, she almost wished she hadn't asked.

"You're unhappy with your match."

"She isn't my match. She's one of Eric's strays that happens to have powerful friends and my daddy's blessing."

The older vampire tilted his head slightly, "do you remember when I changed you?"

"It was the best day of my undead life," she smirked, "how could I forget."

"Do you remember why I changed you?"

She drew her eyes upward, "You and Eric felt like you needed a woman to shake up your dynamic duo."

"You have so much potential Pamela and yet you waste it on sarcasm."

"I'm a great damn vampire."

"Then act like it. You're family has asked you….I have asked you to make this alliance work. We have the opportunity to make an incredible ally. And you, who have the greatest opportunity of all can't even see it."

"With all due respect Godric, this is no different than a man asking," she spat, "me to pleasure him, he gets what he wants and I get fucked."

"You have lived many years Pamela. And in that time I've watched you grow stronger and more formidable, but time has made you cold and ignorant. You have not learned on your own the most important lesson. Because of that I will not pity you or release you from this arranged marriage."

"Godric," she started with less venom. She overstepped a line and her father, who rarely got angry, was showing the tell tale signs of irritation.

He interrupted her and refused to let her speak. It wasn't his way to raise his voice, but Pam knew she had crossed a line and remained silent. Her head angled downward, he didn't wish to berate her or make her do something she didn't want to. But he knew what was best for her and she would realize the prudence of the match if not for love or companionship than for basic survival.

When her maker left she pulled her jacket on intent on hunting something down and ripping it's throat violently.

"I'm not as bad you think I am."

Her jerky movement halted when she heard Tara behind her.

"You eavesdrop too," she said with exaggerated joy, "what other tricks do you know?" Since Tara's memory returned Pam realized she was a very capable and articulate woman. She would never admit it aloud she was relieved by that at least.

Tara didn't indulge her choosing to ignore the comment. She looked at the roughly handled presents frowning with displeasure. "Did I get your sizes wrong?" She picked up a pink tweed skirt, "all of them?" She couldn't have, Eric had been very helpful and sincere.

Pam rolled her eyes wonders. She studied the woman as her eyes twitched to the side as is if she heard something. Pam followed the empty space where her eyes landed briefly. "Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

"It isn't until a month from now."

"Can't be too careful."

The dark skinned woman smiled.

"You laugh, but I'm not sure that you're getting the big picture." She stepped towards Tara, "I'm for lack of a better adjective a bitch. Close your eyes and imagine these dead eyes staring into your soul every morning before breakfast. Do you really want to share the same bed with me," a nail trailed over Tara's skin roughly. "Do you really want to take the chance that you might not wake up?"

"There's a pool going around something about how long you'll be able to deal with this before you kill something. I've given you the benefit of the doubt and gave you two weeks. Others, who will remain nameless, don't have that much faith in you. I hate to lose. I like where you're going with this energy and I'm kinda flattered that you've pictured us in bed together. So just hold off on those thoughts for five more days."

Pam threw Tara backward until her knee sat pushing on Tara's center while the other woman's sat restrained in a high back chair.

"I don't want you."

"Has anyone ever told you anger is the gateway emotion to insight and desires? I'm sure if you look deep down the source of all this hostility isn't the worst thought in the world. "

Lafayette stood behind the chair shaking his head at his cousin, "you playing with fire."

Tara ignored him. Pam pushed harder with her knee and Tara drew her closer grabbing her by the back of her legs until she lost her balance into Tara's lap.

"Still here bitch I don't want to see this," Lafayette hummed.

"You're delusional," Pam resisted with a hand pressed against the younger vampire's chest.

"I'm practical," she took the resistant wrist causing the woman to drop closer. "We need each other," she whispered seductively. Unfortunately the combination of words ruined the spell that had Pam leaning in and the blond wrenched back and sped away without a second glance.

"Shit," Tara huffed. She leaned her head back on the back of the chair.

"Is it over yet?" Lafayette had his back turned and his eyes closed. Tara laughed at his antics.

"No thanks to you," she growled as she rose then studied shoes that were sitting neatly out of its box.

Lafayette pursed his lips looking at the organized mess. "Money can't buy you love."

"That's what you think this is?"

Lafayette shrugged standing beside his cousin, "you are lonely."

"I don't want her love, I want her to behave," she sighed resting her hands on her hips as she sucked in her bottom lip in thought.

"Her behave?" His eyes went to the open door she sped out of. "Good fucking luck. She'd rather eat you for breakfast," he started his tone changing for a deeper meaning, "than eat you for breakfast."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even Forrest Gump started out with a tentative jog before he got into the swing of things….there is more to come I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Freedom tasted like cake. Truman hadn't had cake in years, but he had at least one fond memory involving the sugary food. He sat outside staring at the moon. Godric and his family had allowed him to stay when Russell left with his diminished numbers. The look frightened him, but in the dark Truman smiled nonetheless because he was free. And freedom was too important to waste on the older vampires retaliation. He knew it would come. Tara had done was few had ever thought of doing and the effrontery wouldn't go unchallenged.

His nose twitched and then he saw a familiar blond being washed under the rays of the moon. She looked wantonly at the light.

"Beautiful isn't it."

Startled she whipped around and noticed Truman sitting on top of gargoyle.

"Hi," she breathed, "I didn't see you."

"Most people don't," he shrugged.

"I didn't mean—"

"I know what you meant Sookie. He looked around, he didn't see her tall pale shadow."

She followed his gaze and smiled thinly answering his question before he asked, "Godric called him away."

The vampire nodded in understanding.

"How is your friend?"

Sookie turned back to the moon. She crossed her arms from an imagined chill. "She's better." They had been there for a month. Sookie felt like it was too long and while her host was hospitable she was ready to go home. Where she knew she belonged. This dark work carried memories she'd sooner forget. And her healing couldn't truly begin surrounded by the species responsible for her misgivings of late. Tara was the only vampire she would say was exempt, but that was because of their history. She knew Tara's heart even though it didn't beat anymore.

"The wedding plans are going well," he volunteered. He didn't mind organizing the wedding. Pam stated her distaste for the whole affair and couldn't be bothered with the details. She stated clearly and vehemently on several occasions how she hated the arrangement. Tara didn't mind shouldering someone else with the responsibility when most of her efforts went to soothing the blonds' hesitancy toward the wedding.

Convincing the blond that it was a good idea took a lot out the dark woman, who continually endured rejections that ranged from verbal assaults to physical. Tara tolerated them to a point, but Pam's actions were troubling enough to Godric. It was Truman was under the impression the older vampire meant to speak to her about her behavior. He wondered how well that conversation went.

"I can't believe she's getting married to a vampire."

"It's a logical choice," he started, "she is a vampire."

"She's not…" the blond corrected herself, "she 's not like the rest of you," Sookie defended bitterly.

He dropped his head aware of the tortures she endured at her sibling's hands. She would trouble separating the horrors from kinder vampires. Fortunately, Tara had a special place in the fairies heart, something could be salvaged from all this mess.

"And that woman," she shuddered. "Of all the….." she stopped herself again looking at the boy warily.

He set out to ease her mind, "just think of me as a priest, nothing you say will go any further than the shadows."

Sookie contemplated.

"She's not the woman I would've seen Tara spend the rest of her life with is all."

"I assure you the match is perfect."

"Why is so perfect?" she studied him suspiciously. She recalled him saying that Pam was special. The woman was heartless, ruthless, and sadistic. Tara deserved be with a kind woman, a woman that would love and accept every frailty and flaw. Pam looked to be the type to exploit those things.

Truman dropped from his perch.

Sookie took a step back.

He held up his hands illustrating he meant her no harm. The blond hadn't intended it. She responded on reflex. He didn't need the explanation and she just set her jaw, but she didn't retreat anymore. "I read a lot books. I retain a lot of information. You might be unimpressed with Pam now, but there's a far greater purpose for her than she even realizes. You would describe Tara as loyal and a protector would you not."

Sookie agreed her frown deepened. His explanation created more questions.

"Pam will need that if she is to fulfill her potential."

"Potential. You talk like she's the subject of some prophecy."

"If you want to call it that. By popular opinion I suppose it could be categorized like that."

"And her destiny is to be with Tara? That doesn't make sense." Nothing the past year had made sense, "What's the prophecy say exactly?"

Truman shrugged, "it's a long convoluted text. It's just my interpretation of it. I'm sure others have read it and haven't considered it to mean what I think it does."

Sookie was getting angry, "she's listening to you because of what you did for her. She cared about Bailor and if a way to get her trust. And you're telling me your encouraging this monumental decision on an interpretation of text?"

The bookworm nodded certainly. It was too complicated to explain in brief conversation.

"You'll dismiss my findings because you don't approve of the marriage. I am a thorough researcher and this particular text in referenced and revamped and for reasons that are too complex to get into right now I'm certain that the future will rest on Pam's shoulders. She will need her most trusted allies with her. Tara will give her the credibility she needs with the fairies and other beasts, because as you know she has a way with people. I might even say she will soften Pam and show her a side of herself she isn't aware exists."

"You're giving both of them a lot of credit."

"I'm a optimist. Pam and Tara will save us."

"From what?"

She concentrated on his thoughts and she sighed frustrated by the phrases running through his head in repetition. She narrowed her eyes.

The boy smiled, "You should get some rest Sookie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric walked into the study where his maker waited for him. Godric looked tired and Eric immediately asked if he should call someone to feed on. He knew the answer, but he still took precautions when it came to Godric. He was older and had evolved in so many ways, he was beyond needing to feed regularly, but Eric still worried for vampire.

"Sit Eric," he stated his back was to his progeny as she stared in the fire. He was fascinated by the dance destroying the thick oak in the heart of the flame.

"Is something wrong?"

"I've spoken with Pam."

Eric nodded aware of his sister's refusal to be a compliant partner, "she needs to get used to the idea."

"She's spoiled. It's my fault and yours," he looked pointedly at the vampire.

The Viking lowered his head as if he were being admonished. Godric continued to stare in the fire.

"What do you think of this match?"

Eric thought it was odd considering the condition and the events that transpired after Tara regained her memory. It wasn't uncommon for families to join through marriage. Unfortunately it foreshadowed a desperate need for it. Russell was a formidable vampire Tara humiliated without a second thought to her actions. He didn't particularly condone that kind of behavior. And her marriage proposal while encouraged by Truman, seemed just as impetuous.

"I'm not sure what I think," he evaded.

Godric turned an impassive gaze on him, but Eric knew he wouldn't be satisfied with the vague answer. "You can do better than that Eric."

"I think Tara is a impressive vampire to be so young. I don't think one who makes enemies so well would be good for the longevity of our family. I was surprised when you agreed."

"You think my decision as foolish as your sister does then?"

Eric lifted his head and met his maker's unwavering gaze. "I don't presume to know what is going through your mind Godric. And for everything I have never understood about you there has always been a reason behind your actions. I would think that the purpose of this decision will reveal itself in due time."

"So loyal Eric."

"You are my maker," he stated in explanation. That warranted his undying loyalty. Godric saved him.

"Your sister will need that same loyalty when I am gone."

Eric frowned, "she will always have it. But I can't help thinking that I'm missing something in this conversation Godric."

"You will protect her no matter what?"

"Yes."

"You will be the head of this house. You will carry our name. And most likely make a difference for the trouble ahead."

"You foresee trouble?" Eric questioned worriedly.

"Don't you."

Eric did, but he had been too content to dwell on the implications of their alliance or the insult to Russell and his family by taking Tara's side.

"It won't be something all of us survive. So in the event that I meet my true death—"

The blond stepped toward his maker pledging, "you won't. I wouldn't sooner die before I saw you meet your true death."

"Our existence breaks so many human rules and traditions and inevitabilities. But one thing I wholly agree with is that a parent should not outlive his child. You have shown that you will lay down your life for me Eric. Fight for someone's life that matters."

"You matter Godric," his progeny pressed.

Godric placed a calming hand on his shoulder sensing Eric needed the contact. "I won't be angry when you choose life over death Eric," his maker consoled cryptically, "I'll be happy that you do."


	3. Chapter 3

Pam glared at her brother on the other side of the dungeon. The werewolf was nameless and Pam wasn't concerned with why or how he pissed her brother off. She had an issue and it wouldn't be resolved by pouting and sending death glares at her mate to be.

"How do I get rid of her?"

Eric didn't look up from his prisoner. Blood staining the sides of his mouth and she passed him a towel to wipe it away.

"Thank you Pamela."

She nodded, "now how do I get rid of her?"

He folded the towel and returned it to a tray full of sharp toys.

"You're looking at this all wrong," he reasoned.

"She came to me tonight. After she's been sending me obnoxiously expensive gifts, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"I may have advised her on a few things. I thought diamonds were a girl's best friend," he smirked turning to her fully in a bloody tank and dark jeans and distressed boots and gloves, his work clothes.

Pam stepped back when he started moving around near her. She didn't want her outfit ruined because her brother accidently rubbed werewolf all over her. Her face folded from the smell. "They are, but …"

Eric interrupted her, "you're right…she's hideous. That chocolate skin, those full curves," he illustrated briefly cupping his imaginary breasts. "Who wants to drag their nails along chiseled thighs? And power and youth are so overrated aren't they?"

"You're a great help."

"I'm never going to spare your feelings when I know you're in the wrong. She's been making an effort that's cost her more than her money. Try to be nice."

She turned away crossing her arms. She knew Eric's stance when Godric had made it clear what she was expected to do. Eric didn't stray far from their maker's opinion. She envied his blind faith in that regard, but he wasn't the one being forced into marriage.

"I can try," she sighed heavily.

"Good, I know where you two can start."

The blonde quirked her brow.

"I have some business that I need to finish up here. I have a feeling it's going to run over. I'm not going to make my appointment at the club on time so how about you go and take Tara with you."

The idea wasn't entirely unpleasant. She would be out of the house, unfortunately she wouldn't be away from the one person she didn't want to be around.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"You haven't been to the club in months and I know you're dying to watch someone get beat down to a pulp."

She shrugged her shoulders when she considered it that way.

"Treat yourself," he encouraged. A dark gaze landed on the murmuring werewolf handcuffed with silver.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Godric's tapestries were vibrant stories that Tara found herself enjoying most despite the circumstances of her stay. Standing in the hallway leaning against a wall with her arms crossed she stared a particular piece illustrating a battle. This was where Sookie found her after she had been thoroughly worried over the ambiguity of Truman's conversation.

"Hey."

Tara eyed her friend, "hey. You're feeling better," she pushed off the wall. Sookie hadn't walked the halls alone without an escort. It would usually be her or her tall blond shadow who has taken a liking to the half fairy.

She shrugged away the observation. "It's beautiful in a macabre sort of way."

The dark vampire looked at the tapestry.

"It is."

"The past on a cloth something to sit back and awe over I guess," Lafayette threw in greeting Sookie.

"It's called having culture when you admire shit like this."

"It's called boring the fuck out of me."

"I'm kinda feeling antsy myself," Sookie joined in.

Tara eyed the duo questioningly.

"How about we go out?" Sookie continued when Tara didn't volunteer the suggestion after her and Lafayette's blatant hinting.

"For what? To go where?"

"How bout we get you some place where you're self esteem isn't used as target practice for psycho vampire."

"That's my soon to be wife you're talking about."

"You have my condolences. But, it doesn't change the fact that you need to get out just as bad as we do."

"We," Tara stressed, "You're dead," she addressed to Lafayette halting his nodding.

Pam stood in the beginning of the hall watching the exchange with a curious look, "am I interrupting something?"

Sookie and Tara were startled silent and Lafayette rolled his eyes harshly saying, "oh shit."

Tara glared at him and Pam followed her gaze realizing Tara had a habit of looking off to the side as if something had suddenly caught her attention. Sookie stepped closer to the darker woman when the blond strode toward them purposefully.

"I'm about to go out," Pam stated crossing her arms.

Tara watched her expectantly.

Pam sighed, "Would you like to come with me?"

Sookie was more surprised than Tara and it showed when her mouth dropped open slightly. Pam glared at the blond her brother had taken an inordinate interest in. "You're not invited," she turned on her heel not bothering to wait for Tara's answer, "and neither is your imaginary friend," she called back.

The dark skinned vampire followed Pam down the hall catching up. "Where are we going?"

Cool eyes dragged over the dark woman. She pulled her eyes away when she was done perusing her outfit. They were just going for a few hours. She was dressed properly and she contemplated suggesting Tara change. She had taste and standards and she preferred to be around people likeminded vampires, her soon to be mate wasn't one of them.

They took a corridor that led down steps into a garage of stone where several luxuries cars were showered with overhead lights. Tara whistled her appreciation at the Silver Shelby Mustang Pam unlocked. "Damn," she husked ogling at the car.

"She is a beauty isn't she?" Pam couldn't help herself. She liked having things she owned appreciated.

"She is," the dark woman drew out while she slowly sat in the passenger seat. Massaging the dashboard she asked, "Can I drive her on the way back."

"No," the blond answered quickly.

Tara laughed figuring that would be her answer, "pretty please."

"No."

"We're going to be married soon…you might as well get used to sharing things with me," the younger vampire pointed out.

Pam cut her eyes at the woman before she shifted gears and sped out of the garage.

"We'll share a name, a house," she paused to veer her eyes away from the road, "if you're lucky a bed. But one thing that we won't share is this car."

"Possessive," Tara observed, "that kind of attitude has always turned me on in a woman. Will I have that to look forward to?"

"You would if I wanted you. And I don't."

"I'm not so bad when you get to know me."

"I'm not impressed with what I've seen so far."

Tara watched her placid expression as she maneuvered on the highway after they sped off the back roads that led to their estate.

"That's not fair. I was fed corpses for a year, not the best diet when you want to impress the ladies."

"I can't imagine what vampire would be taken with you," Pam stated.

"Funny you should say that." Pam didn't bite so the dark vampire continued, "I've never been with a vampire before."

"What?" Pam asked dryly.

"I've never been with a vampire. I've been with humans. Hell, I even fucked a half fairy." Pam quirked her brow and Tara rushed, "not Sookie."

"They're warm," the dark woman said distantly watching them pass a car with a gray haired man with glasses bobbing his head to his playlist. Tara smiled fondly.

"Humans and fairies," Pam scoffed. "I would eat you alive."

"I've always found vampires to be a cold and rigid species. I don't see them as good lovers. Maybe stamina wise, but…." Tara drew out exaggerating her apprehension of being one of her own kind.

Lafayette sat in the backseat shaking his head at his cousins' antics, "you asking for it bitch."

Tara smiled in answer. The smile didn't last long. It fell when Pam jerked the car to the side and flew into the passenger seat until she was straddling the younger woman. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Making conversation," Tara shrugged forcing nonchalance, but Pam wasn't fooled, she could smell her arousal.

"In another life I fucked people I didn't want. In this one I decide. Don't try to mind fuck me because I'm not one of your feeble minded humans you can play reverse psychology with."

"It's not working too bad for me," Tara stated when she caught the back of Pam's thighs before she could speed away just as quickly as she had pounced.

Tara wasn't stronger. Pam was older, though for some reason she couldn't make herself pull away. Brown eyes peered into cool blue and neither woman spoke for several seconds. If they were human heavy breathing would fill the silence they sat in. Pam lowered when Tara's hands began exploring her thighs. Nails ran over Pam's backside pulling her to Tara. She reached her head forward and Pam lowered hers ever so slightly.

"This isn't fucking happening." Pam whispered in mid descent.

Tara nodded, "its fucking happening," she countered pressing her lips against Pam's.


	4. Chapter 4

Pam pulled away quickly returning to her seat. This time Tara couldn't stop her no more than Pam could wipe the smug smile off the dark vampire's face.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Tara asked.

Pam shifted. She didn't offer a rebuttal and the rest of the forty five minute ride was spent in relative silence. It occurred to Tara she didn't ask where they were headed. She had blindly followed the woman with hopes of connecting with her. When she first saw the car she considered this as her in, in a matter of speaking. However, the beginning of the ride, while pleasant, hadn't ended in the way she had hoped. If anything Pam disliked her even more.

When they reached a warehouse parallel to a bay Pam got out of the car without saying a word. If Tara hadn't opened the door when she did the vampire would have locked her in via her remote. Tara kept her distance, but she was close enough to discern how her shoulders tensed and rolled in an excruciating pattern.

"Need help with that?" She sped behind Pam with her hands at the ready.

"You remember when you had your hands on my ass in the car?"

"Yea."

"Is it a vivid memory?" she stopped walking and whirled around on the younger vampire with the quizzical look.

"Pretty vivid," Tara smirked liking where this conversation was going. Pam's fingers trailed along the line of her neck to the vampire's collar bone. Tara shivered.

"Pretty?" Pam encouraged. "That the best adjective you could come up with?"

"You're making it hard to think," Tara shared honestly.

She slid her hand down over Tara's shirt and her fingers grazed her right nipple with a taut limb. "I wouldn't want to do that. Especially since that pretty vivid memory is all you're going to have until our wedding night."

"That night's getting even better in my bed."

Pam scoffed, "the things I could do to you can't be considered for someone who has only been with….humans and fairies." She spat. Tara's answer was cut short by a large man holding a door open for them. Pam gestured for Tara to go in first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the fuck Tara," she heard Lafayette say. She paused long enough in the throng to let Pam to pass her. When she did she mirrored the sure strides that seemed to part the crowd. She examined the woman with an appreciative look and she wondered, not for the first time, if this woman could truly be a vampire she could spend eternity with.

"Relax."

"Fuck relaxing," he moved through the crowd easy enough. Fangs were drawn as they passed and the looks Tara was getting weren't helping ease his uncertainty about this club. The music was loud. Pam stopped without warning and gestured around the room.

"Why don't you take a look around, I'll only be a minute," she shared before she left not expecting to followed any further.

Dark hands shoved in her jeans. She studied Pam when she ascended stairs. The attractive line that made an attractive package Tara couldn't take her eyes away from. When she reached the top of the stairs a large man in black and a ponytail led her to the back and the younger vampire lost track of her.

"How are we feeling about this?"

"Well well well," someone behind Tara hummed.

Dark hands withdrew from her jeans and clenched in a fist. She didn't turn. She didn't need to. She didn't even need to hear Lafayette's anxious exclamation. That voice had been one of the last she remembered before she went insane. And that could only be if Franklin had in some way or another been involved in her year of hell.

He drew closer smelling pleased with what he smelled. "That delicious scent never gets old," he stated sincerely. Franklin would have embraced her like an old friend if he knew he would be risking a limb. Tara tended to harbor extensive grudges. It was a character flaw he could ignore, but he wasn't foolish enough to believe that his betrayals hadn't come with a cost.

"Fuck you."

He frowned circling around until he stood in front of her.

"Bitch if you don't kick his ass by the end of the night I'll disown you."

Tara didn't acknowledge her cousin's comment. Her eyes her body responded to Franklin's presence. She wouldn't let her connection with Lafayette blind her to the fact that her former lover had and always will be a cunning killer. He manipulated easily without remorse and she wondered how he could ever believe that he was capable of love.

"That word," he pursed his lips. "You've an extraordinary vocabulary and yet you waste it on vulgar words Tara." He forgot himself and reached for a hand hanging in his face.

She hit his hand away.

His eyes widened going wild and then they fell into a dark wounded glint Tara took pride in. "Is that the way you treat your hero?"

"My hero, you fucked me," she growled.

The line of his mouth curved upward in memory. "I did didn't I."

"That's not what I meant asshole," she looked him over.

He wore a black button up hanging open at the first two buttons. He cut his hair. His hair had always been curly and she remembered running her fingers through them at the precipice, but that was a long time ago. When she didn't know any better and wanted to shut everything including her bothersome cousin out. A relationship with Franklin had been the unfortunate outcome of her recklessness.

A wounded frown folded his face replacing his reminiscent smile. "I know what you meant. Have we really stooped to petty name calling?"

"And that doesn't even begin to share how I fucking feel."

He tilted his head. His eyes were drawn to her lips, "you've always felt nice. But I'm biased," he shrugged, "I loved you the first minute I saw you."

Her feelings were too raw to consider her next response. Tara swung with her right connecting with his jaw. He flew to the side and into a couple and their human. Lafayette pumped his fist, "that's right bitch," he encouraged.

Lafayette instinctively disliked Franklin. His strained relationship with his cousin was even worse when she started acting out and hanging around the type of people Lafayette had warned her to stay away from. It had occurred to him that she didn't listen just to spite him.

Franklin shoved the human away meaning to barrel into Tara, but she had anticipated the move and caught him around the neck with her fist when she side stepped his assault. Fangs were out and her hand gripped the curls she had once stroked tender. She pulled his hair back and her finger dug into his neck stilling his movements.

"Tara!"

The dark woman refused to release him. Brown eyes burned into him. Franklin answered her glare with one of his own.

"Tara," Pam repeated. The duo was surrounded by a wary group of vampires enjoying the show.

The dark skinned woman squeezed before she threw him to the ground. Franklin held his neck rubbing it. He wondered about this woman who had a hold on Tara. He thought surely tonight when he saw her across the room, would be the night he was going to die. If there were going to be killed by someone he would prefer it to be someone he loved. The pale vampire couldn't appreciate Pam's intervention especially when she possessively pulled Tara along with her.

He glared at their hands together and scurried to his feet wiping at his shirt following them outside. The blond wasn't happy and Tara hadn't replied yet.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Tara," he shouted after her.

Tara stopped and Pam stopped as abruptly she Tara would no longer be pulled along.

Franklin satisfied sucked in the cool air, "I know you don't like to be bothered with these like giving me the benefit of the doubt. I fed you for that year in that morgue," he confessed.

Pam tightened her grip on Tara when the dark woman tried to speed toward him. They were simultaneous blurs and Franklin hadn't moved as if he knew Pam would reign in his former lover. He continued. "You would have been found out Tara. How special you are."

She jerked away from Pam she needed to get as far away from Franklin as possible if she wasn't allowed to kill him, she didn't want to hear him.

"Then you would have gotten yourself killed," he still shouted. Tara paused at a car down the street waiting on Pam to unlock the car to try to shut him out.

"The true death would really look good on him." Lafayette glared over his cousin's back toward the vampire Pam now spoke to.

"Not yet."

"You waiting on another year locked away feeding on dead corpses? Kill this motherfucker now," Lafayette insisted.

Tara shook her head and then Pam was beside her and Franklin was gone. "Where'd he go?"

"Do you know who he is?" Pam asked harshly.

Tara didn't like the tone and pushed off the car she was leaning on. "Yes."

The blond shook her head while her hands rested on her hips, "you didn't understand the question Tara. Do you know who he is?"

"I know," she insisted. She knew him well and more than she was comfortable sharing. The discomfort drew her eyes downward.

Pam pushed her against the car, "no you don't because if you did you wouldn't have embarrassed me like that."

"What?"

"You've been a loner for who knows how long," she resented this needed to be explained to someone whom her father arranged for her to marry. "Family is everything. Sure vampires can survive by themselves and most prefer it like that. Which makes sense because most vampires are stupid, the power comes from influence. You can't go around hitting a prominent member of a vampire family just because he locked you up for year and fed you dead bodies. Kill your nieces and nephews," she waved them off, "fine, in the vampire world we chalk that up as a family crisis, and it's handled within the family. Anything outside of that causes alarm."

"You're a fucked up bitch you know that?"

"I'm a practical bitch. You would have killed them and the next night we could have had to go to war."

Tara frowned.

"This is what you're marrying into. Not just the vampire who barely tolerates. There's a world we live in and one you have to get used to if you're going to have a fighting chance at a semblance of revenge."


	5. Chapter 5

I know I've been lax with this but I felt inspired after 'Chinese' and a ham sandwich.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride was quiet. Pam liked it that way. Though, a brooding Tara wasn't an entertaining one and Pam didn't much anticipate the boredom of silence all night. She should have been headed back to the estate, but she didn't feel like returning to Godric's disapproving stare or stomach her brother's glazed expression every time Sookie walked in. He was no better than a puppy her brother following her around. She had never had that experience with anyone and she wasn't about to start now, not that she was in danger of affection. Tara had proven to be incapable of control and the lack of it wasn't appealing.

She was distracted by a light from a vehicle speeding towards them. The annoying lights bothered her, but Pam fully expected them to pass her by. Neither woman was prepared for the impact. When the car careened into the cement barrier sandwiching the street the hood groaned and the driver side light smashed leaving the passenger side to illuminate a fraction of the damage. Their bodies jerked every which way while the car groaned, skid, and folded.

No one moved at first and after a few moments when the shock settled and rage alarmed Pam that someone intentionally ruined her car. She sat up slowly inspecting her left arm. She felt the pain, but it dimmed in comparison to what she felt imaging ripping off the head of the personal responsible. There was a lot of blood. She jerked it from the door only to hear her jacket rip from the jerk. Fuck! She screamed in her head.

"Shit," she growled.

Setting her jaw she looked around the car noticing Tara staring straight into the rearview mirror.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

Tara didn't respond looking around the car for anything to defend herself with. "Lafayette," she growled.

"It's big and bag and ugly," Lafayette rushed for Tara to get up outside the car and staring at the hulking mass of monster advancing at them. "Get the hell out the car Tara."

"What the fuck is it?" she asked pushing against the dash that had bent into her knees, "fuck," she groaned from the pain.

"Move," Pam pushed her hand out the way pushing the dash up enough for Tara to maneuver her legs from under it.

When she was freed and noticing Pam door was firmly pressed against a wall she eyed her door. Slamming her shoulder against it with more force than she intended Tara crashed to the ground unceremoniously unconcerned with broken glass and debris digging into her.

"Now is the time to take your girlfriend and go," Lafayette suggested with urgency.

Pam emerged from the passenger side eying the creature that caught Tara's attention, "shit," she growled speeding out of the car and grabbing Tara up by her arm.

"You totaled my fucking car," Pam growled starting toward the ogre in Armani who stopped inches from where the car and its owner sat.

Tara got to her feet putting her body in front of Pam in a protective stance the blond rolled her eyes at, "down girl," she held Tara's forearm in warning, "do you not remember what I said about picking your battles."

"He's an ogre," Tara snorted, "I can take him."

Pam swallowed the urge to roll her eyes at the impetuous vampire.

"Pay attention to your surroundings darling," Pam wrapped herself around Tara with a comforting arm licking the blood from the dark skinned woman's neck.

Tara didn't mind that attention, but the woman's timing felt a little off especially with the ogre as an audience.

"Bitches get a room," Lafayette stated turning his head away to a car looming forward, "trouble," he shook his head looking to Tara to see if she noticed. She did pulling away from Pam who didn't seem to notice or car about a black Cadillac similar to the one the ogre rammed them with.

Pam whispered, "You're mine. Don't speak unless you're spoken to."

The car rolled to a stop right beside them and the backseat window rolled to down to show a strawberry blond smiling broadly at the duo now separated after Pam relayed her message.

"My my my look at that mess," the woman got out of her car to examine the wreck. The car was a mess that wouldn't be driven for weeks under the care of the right mechanic. "Did my ogre do that?" Sophie Anne feigned horror.

"Yes, you're ogre did that," Pam nodded to her car, "is he covered?" the vampire queried half jokingly.

Sophie Anne thought it was hilarious giggling until she drew her eyes Tara. "Pam you slay me," her words darkened as her face grew somber then Sophie Anne stared at Tara tapping her bottom lip as if she were forgetting something. When she opened her mouth nothing came out and she twirled to her car holding the door open and with a flourish of her arm she gestured for them to get in.

Pam pulled Tara along keeping the dark woman close when they settled into the back seat of the car. Because she was the first to get in that left Tara in the middle with Sophie-Anne who crossed her legs purposefully brushing it against Tara's knee. The blond vampire didn't react and neither did Tara who decided it was wise to stay quiet and wait for what to happen next happen. Lafayette shook his head, "fucking trouble," and Tara had to agree.

"I'll have another one of those sent to your address," Sophie-Anne said before they pulled off looking through the window at the ruined machine.

"Goody," Pam deadpanned.

"Does your toy talk? Or is she the strong silent type?" the strawberry blond purred.

"Didn't your maker ever teach you don't touch things that don't belong to you," she swats her hostesses hand away from Tara's vicinity.

Sophie glared knowing Pam knew very well how testy the subject of her maker was. "You're still sore about the car huh?"

Tara shifted uncomfortably keeping her eyes straight while the blonds' talked over her like she wasn't there. Considering her predicament, she didn't mind being invisible.

Pam sensed Tara's discomfort sliding a finger along her arm plucking at her coat a few times to make sure she had the darker woman's attention and Sophie Anne's. The last thing she needed was for her lecherous friend to get a hold Tara and make their situation even more complicated.

Suspicion eyes took in the duo, "does your toy know you're spoken for?"

Tara crooked her head to Sophie, but Pam caught her chin and pulled it to her caressing it with a nail sending a glare of warning to her. When she was satisfied that Tara understood her she let chin go trailing a nail down her throat before letting the hand rest in Tara's lap.

"She knows her place," Pam answered vaguely.

Marriage in their world was a tricky matter and it wasn't something to be taken lightly. If there was a vampire of value by family or some advantageous connection then they were sought after in the most obvious ways. Every few decades a vampire rises to fame in their world and is attacked by the rapid opportunists who climb the ladder of recognition. It's a hard thing to avoid once the words has been spread and Pam until she saw Sophie Anne's ogre hadn't considered that Tara may have unwittingly been inducted into an exclusive club of eligible vampires of influence when she defied Russell and lowered his number of progenies. And if Sophie found out who she sat beside then there would more of a headache.

Sophie was a proud bachelorette like Pam with no invested interest in marriage. Though even if she didn't admit it Sophie wanted to belong having been abandoned by her maker early on. The only thing that got her by in the beginning were her looks, her wit, and the gift between her legs that made everyone underestimate her—everyone except for Pam. Woman was a powerful entity and as a vampire she had the ability to rule the world if she decided to commit to the notion. And Sophie would have the world bow to her if she were linked to the right family with the right connections making executive decisions to put humans in their place and vampires above the And like Pam no one would ever be good enough because her expectations for the vampire she committed to were for lack of a better word impossible. Though, Pam would never admit this, but she believed on some level that Tara could rise to be something extraordinary. If she saw it then Sophie would too and the woman didn't need to be in any more control than she was with her gang of misfit supernatural beings. It was better to keep Tara's identity quiet for now.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a futile point to tell Sophie Anne she didn't want to go out tonight. The strawberry blond made plans in her head that everyone else was expected to follow along with no issue. Usually Pam didn't mind, unfortunately having Tara with her made her feel like she had a handicap and the dark skinned vampire was having a little too much fun as her role of a toy. When they arrived at their hostesses hotel they found a nice quiet spot and poised intimately Pam explained the do's and don'ts of a toy—an education she would have given her earlier if Tara was genuine. The younger vampire was fascinated and for the lack of a better word she assumed the role looking at it as a game. Pam indulged her comparison warning her, "don't fuck this up," the woman had a temper which she saw when it came to Franklin.

The top floor was an apartment made of glass simulating daylight. Pam knew the place well because she'd been a guest once or twice there. Since it was Tara's first time she reacted on reflex which delighted Sophie.

"Can I get you ladies a drink?" she asked beckoning them to follow with a hand to the library which was more like a wine room with odd shaped jars with red. "I have an extensive collection," she stated giddily. She loved having people over to show off her things to.

"Damn," Tara whispered as shelves were filled and the smells were overwhelming, but in the best sort of way.

Number one, "don't speak unless you're spoken to," she remembered Pam sharing. Sophie and Pam dismissed her outburst while Pam and she perused the vintages they preferred and what Tara could handle.

Sophie picked up a glass pulling the cork from the time smelling its wonderful contents. She recalled the blond belonged to some forgotten princess she met through her travels. Sophie wasn't born into the world of finer things, but she was determined to stay there after all the work and sacrifice that came with her position. She owned one of the most popular vampire hotels and on a whim she could order and exact someone's death without lifting a finger. The pets she owned her loyal mostly because of her blood because she had no real title because she was officially and outsider. But when the occasion rose she was called upon by influential members to do a favor here and there keeping a congenial or professional rapport with older, stronger, and political vampires.

She raised both of her brows spying Pam's hooded look. It wasn't as if she cared when she asked, she just wanted to ask, "Is your toy of age?" her tone was playful.

Pam resented it her playfulness while her car sat on the side of some bridge wrecked, but she held her tongue. Sophie's building was a sanctuary with no family loyalty. The building owner hadn't had sanctuary in mind when she made sure the ground floor had a club with half naked vampires and humans stripping for her clients. She thought of her home as a haven of debauchery, but on one Sanctuary had become an unofficial name because violence wasn't tolerated and it was just that affluent an establishment vampire of every age and size followed her rules. Perhaps once or twice when her fairy dancers took the stage she had an issue, but those vampires were immediately booted and banned with the exception of one who had actually gotten to bite one of her best girls and he paid a hefty fine to return.

"The brand might be too strong for her," Pam finally stated when she considered she didn't know if Tara's specialness extended to certain blood types.

"Let's see," Sophie retrieved another jar. It didn't have any rich history. One of her guests from years ago decided to live at her hotel for a few hundred years. He didn't believe in money preferring a barter system—a place to stay for his blood. There were very few vampires that could have successfully struck this deal. At first taste she tallied her losses compared to the power she tasted. It was exhilarating and for a moment she thought she may have missed him.

She poured his blood into a glass and handed it to Tara only. If she were as young as she thought she was then she would be a treat to be entertained by. She would be high and Pam and Sophie could really have some fun with tall, dark, and sexy.

"Drink," she encouraged. Tara looked to Pam. The blond rolled her eyes and nodded.

Tara drank shocked as she felt the effects immediately feeling weightless and with sensitivity to the world around her as if she were able to do anything, kill anything, fuck longer than anyone.

"She looks happy," Sophie stated dragging Pam behind her, "let's play some music I want to dance!"

Upon command music began to play. It was rushed and upbeat music layered with sounds that only a creative mind could string together to make music. Pam didn't care for it, but Tara moved to it and when she declined to dance with her high betrothed Tara grabbed Sophie, a more congenial partner.

They moved around recklessly making it look like only half of what they were doing resembled dancing, the rest of it was suspect even though they followed the rhythm well. In Sophie's domain it was easy to lose track of the time which was unfair for her guests who might have had plans. The strawberry blond was a master entertainer. When Tara drew her away to dance a young busty distraction came to keep Pam entertained. She knelt between her legs ready to be fed on. Sophie knew Pam's preference for feeding from the source directly. This felt off to the vampire. And she began to think that this was a little too well planned out even for Sophie who kidnapped vampires and humans on a regular basis for fun.

"You dance marvelously," Sophie pulled Tara closer smelling her.

Tara dipped her head, "that tickles,"

"It does?" the older vampire indulged, "are you ticklish anywhere else."

"If she is it isn't any of your business," Pam appeared behind her wiping the side of her mouth. She was irritated that she left her meal, "I'm cutting in," she explained when Sophie's hands remained wrapped around Tara's waist.

When they switched places Tara attacked her with kisses and words or promise that made Sophie giggle at the sight of someone professing endearments to one of the coldest vampire's she knew. One the verge of telling her friend to fuck off the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it."

"You expecting someone?" Pam glared still wrapped in Tara.

"Several someones," Sophie shared.

In less than an hour the apartment which had been occupied by help, slaves, bodyguards and trio was began to fill with species of shapes, sizes, and folklore. The music was louder and the patrons were becoming rowdy in all the ways Sophie enjoys her late night or rather early morning parties. 2 a.m. was her favorite time in the morning she was notorious for saying, but no one really knew why that time specifically was her favorite.

"I love what you're wearing," someone in the crowd stood in front of the blond separating her from Tara who still thought Pam was behind her.

Pam resumed her trek through the throng this time instead of looking for the door she was looking for Tara. Though the darker vampire was nowhere to be found, Godric was going to kill her if she lost the vampire. There were several women from the back that resembled Tara. She turned them around ready to berate them for leaving her and they all looked at her strangely except for one who didn't mind being mistaken for this Tara and would have happily continued the rest of the night as whatever Pam wanted her to be.

"Why don't you have some unsuspecting victim pressed against the wall right now? I expect you to at least deflower one of my corners since you've fucked everywhere else," Sophie grinned.

"I'm looking for Tara."

"Who?" the vampire looked genuinely confused.

"My toy," the blond corrected.

"It has a name?" Sophie sounded surprised yelling over the music.


	7. Chapter 7

Bodies pulsated to the accelerated rhythm of the beat. Sophie Anne moved against a young dark haired pale vampire with cool gray eyes that burned her skin by just looking at her. She already decided she would let him stay when she kicked everyone out. He would be fun, she giggled aloud when he pulled her roughly to him dipping his head in the crook of her neck as her nails grazed his back pleasurably. She was supposed to be helping Pam find Tara, but being one to be easily distracted she found something more fun to do. She wondered about this young vampire. She'd never heard of her or laid eyes on her before today. However she possessed something worth fixating over. The strawberry blond suggested she check the rest of the hotel. It was plausible her toy saw something she liked and wandered off with it.

"It happens all the time," she assured Pam who glared at her before she disappeared in the crowd. There was only so much that could be said to ease the blonds' agitation. Sometimes, she could be so serious and it dampened her mood. For Sophie Anne while money made the world go round, fun made it worth living.

And fun for Sophie Anne was writhing against attractive half naked bodies in a crowd feeding off the communal urges heightened by accelerated senses and sensitivities. Running her tongue along the line of a toned chest she grazed her partner's nipple with a fang. Pleased with his hands came up behind her neck massaging and stroking her in encouragement.

"Not yet," she whispered rising on his toes to his ear, "soon," she promised resuming her dance.

"You think that sort of thing is appropriate?"

Her eyes popped open at the sound of the familiar voice detesting how she reacted to his accent. Franklin was an attractive vampire, a powerful vampire, but he was crazy by popular opinion and from her own experiences it was better to steer of that kind of thing in the bedroom. She turned toward the vampire out of her partner's reach. The vampire's fangs territorially, Sophie spared him a bored look, "this is business sweetie—and you're all pleasure," she grabbed his chin forcefully. "Retract your fangs and find something to play with until I come find you," she ordered.

He set his jaw, but when she released him he did as he was told.

"Now," she smiled, "where were we?" she turned on Franklin again.

"Tara."

"I really don't like the name," the strawberry mentioned off topic.

Franklin narrowed his eyes, "it's a lovely name."

"Lovely," she droned apathetically. "But money has a better ring to it," she said meaningfully.

He handed her a key, "I wouldn't be wrong to trust your discretion would I?"

"Mum's the word," the handed the key off to her ogre who appeared suddenly at her side.

Franklin didn't spare her ogre or the hostess a second glance. When he called her immediately after his confrontation he hadn't expected her to be able to deliver so quickly. The vampire made peace with the fact that it would take at least a day although sometimes he underestimated how affective these unaffiliated vampires could be. And Sophie Anne was a credit to her kind despite her shortcomings in discipline. Waiting for the elevator to descend to the parking garage he noticed his reflection. He was more handsome than most with an exceptional physique, passionate eyes, no he was half bad the years had been kind to him.

The doors opened when he came to his conclusion any woman human or vampire would feel honored to be on his arm. Tara just needed time he reasoned. His chauffer opened the limo door. Franklin ducked inside sliding next to an incoherent Tara. Sophie Anne's blood library of blood was an impressive selection it was probably the most interesting thing about her to Franklin. Blood collected over decades he thought she even mentioned having tainted blood from the bubonic plague in there somewhere from both the living and the dead.

"Wher….wh….am I?" Tara struggled to speak.

Franklin answered with a shhh stroking her head as he placed his arm behind her and pressed her to his chest. "It's ok my darling," he whispered to her. "You're safe with me," he planted a tender kiss on her forehead.

Lafayette watched helplessly. Poisoned Tara was as useless as she was when she was Bast. And there was no telling what Franklin had in store for her.

"I'll protect you he crooned. I won't let anyone hurt you. I've got plans for you love," he purred in her ear soothingly.

"Tara this fucker is all kinds of bad. Ima need for you to snap out of this shit."

She didn't move. She didn't respond. And while Lafayette could take control while she was in this state of mind she was more obstinate in the interior battle for control of her limbs. Then there was the fact that Franklin was all types of crazy and there was no telling where he was taking her. He had the upper hand and Lafayette would let him feel like he won something.

"I know you're still angry with me," Franklin sounded unsure, but he barreled on for Tara's sake, "you need to hear this from me, how sorry I am. It was for your protection my love. You were stirring up trouble. Catastrophe would have befallen you in worst ways if I hadn't gotten my hands on you first. Foolish girl," she shook his head kissing hers tenderly again as he continued to stroke her. "I trapped you to keep you safe. I love you and you protect the ones you love. Right?" He paused for answer and satisfied with her silence as he continued to share his role and apologize profusely for it.

At the front lines of opposite sides they were bound to cross paths on the battlefield. That was the ugliest part about war. Not being able to love freely especially when his family held so much power over him and other vampires.

"Power my dear Tara," she pursed his lips looking off into the distance seeing and reliving another time that held both pleasant and unpleasant memories for him. "That's what it's all about," he hummed to her. He began telling her his family history, how his family believed in keeping his family line pure lying with humans to procreate purely and then when the children come of age they were turned. When his little sister was born their engagement was announced. "Don't worry," he hurried to tell her, "my duty," he smiled endearingly, "to my family pales in comparison to my love for you. I've never felt so strongly about anything," he continued to assure Tara. "This is why I took precautions to hide you. If they found you, if they knew that you were involved in a revolt against my family they would never let us be together."

So he watched her from afar taking her rejections in stride because he knew that when the time came she would be his willingly. And while this wasn't exactly what he had in mind, he was confidant she would learn to love him just as he was sure his family would forgive him for going against his engagement and tradition. The heart wants what the heart wants and just because his wasn't beating it didn't mean that he was incapable of love. He began sharing his wedding plans with her.

"I picked out the perfect dress," he excitedly shared.

"A what?" Lafayette's face folded into a pronounced frown, "fuck this motherfucker," he knelt in front of her snapping his fingers, "Tara!"

Franklin continued dreamily, "it'll be a quiet little service. An intimate service with you me and the priest. Of, course if anyone else found out I suspect they would try to stop us," he picked up Tara's chin as she looked right through him he grinned happily, "no they can't—they won't. We'll marry have little Tara's and Franklin's running around. When my family sees how beautiful you are…what beautiful children we make, they will accept our love."

The car stopped.

"We're here," he opened the door eagerly pulling Tara along with him when he pulled her to him. His excitement grew as they entered a two story home. It looked unassuming and he liked it that way. This would be the last place anyone would look for them. In less than an hour they would be wed and soon consummating their union between cotton sheets surrounded by cinnamon fragrant candles and transcendent curtains on a four post bed. He had a year to perfect his plan. A year to make the proper preparations so that when the time came and his had his bride in hand he could defend himself and her if his family decided to take physical actions against him and his.

When they crossed the threshold of his head he took Tara upstairs. On the bed of a guest bedroom with floral accents of red and white sat a conservative dress with puffy sleeves and a lace neck covering. Placing Tara in a chair he knelt in front of her taking off her boots. Franklin wouldn't trust anyone with this task. In his head he knew how she would be. He like her hair flowing over her shoulders that would be the only thing she kept the same. When he took her clothes he brushed his fingers along her body admiring her, but not too much. He would wait.

Lafayette cringed from the hideous dress. By the bed he waited for Franklin to finish dressing her. He was careful with her despite her lethargic resistance. And at the end of it Tara looked like a she should be in some horror movie where the bride takes her revenge on the motherfucker who made that dress.

"You look beautiful," Franklin pecked her on her cheek. From the inside of his coat pocket he retrieved a vial opening Tara's mouth for her letting the contents slide down her throat and into her system. "Perfect," she whispered as he left her in her chair by a long narrow mirror. She turned to her reflection barely recognizing herself, but she could move. Whatever he gave her took away the energy she'd been building to escape.


	8. Chapter 8

Blood was comforting she thought as she stared down at the remains of the vampire she'd just wasted. Strong and assured stepping over the mess of his remains she retrieved his vibrating phone reaching it in time to see a missed call. Cool daggers were sent to the large man or what was left of him. The six foot monument of chiseled glory was all meat and no brains. He'd been eying her throughout the entire night when she was looking for Tara and decided to make a move on her in the privacy of Sophie's chambers. He closed it off because their hostess was infamous for her privacy behind the closed doors of her bedroom hence the sound proof wall she installed to shut her and whomever she had with her from the outside world. Pam heard the stories and had watched Sophie at work and to say the least it was enthralling to watch, but her mood fell drastically when her search for Tara was coming up empty.

The vampire sped toward her without warning when he closed the doors. She had enough time to react and move out of the way. He had good sense to put on the breaks but not before he grazed an exotic little urn Sophie wouldn't be happy to see broken. They sped and retreated occasionally throwing and landing blows that disoriented, bruised, or cut. Pretty soon Pam was having fun with thoughts of Tara a distant memory until her attacker began to brag when he had her by her throat on the wall.

"You're little chocolate cunt's not going to recognize you when I'm done."

The words stunned her only for a moment and then she was no longer in the mood to play anymore. She brought her leg up in an impossibly flexible move and over his arm with was still holding her against the wall. Retrieving a blade from her boot stabbed him in his face retracting it quickly when he dropped her pulling from her holster her gun. She shot twice unnecessarily when the first bullet did the trick.

The message on the phone read: is she dead?

Pam picked it up knowing whomever was on the other end expected the muscle to finish her. She felt offending that his employer thought it was that easy, but she used it to her advantage. The feeling that told her something was wrong now confirmed she knew that her hostess's rescue was staged for more than Sophie's personal follies.

The door opened greeting Pam with the image of Sophie's backside in the air being carried in by a handsome vampire she'd seen her dancing with earlier.

"What the…" she stopped in his tracks when he saw Pam with her gun drawn.

Lifting her head Sophie Anne tried to look over her shoulder to see what had surprised her flavor of the night frowning when she saw the bloody heap on her marble floor. Speeding off his shoulder when her feet were planted with slow and deliberate strokes she straightened the creases of her dress. Angling her head around the mess of her room a struggle was apparent and the victor stood with blood splatter clothes and tasseled hair that made her fitting for a painting that Sophie Anne might place on her wall. Strong and proud and pissed Pam was an astonishing creature she at one time would have liked to tame, but she didn't have the heart for it even though the real reason she never tried was because she knew it was impossible. The woman was a demon. Then it occurred to her to wonder about the source of the blood. It belonged to the fallen as much as it pained her to look for the mess she knew she'd see she saw it inches away from the shards of a broken urn she kept for cosmetic reasons.

She glared displeased at the mess.

"Tell me that isn't remains on my floor."

"It isn't remains on your floor," she replied in a way to make it clear that's exactly what it was.

"Fuck me Pam."

"It's funny when I was under the inclination I was the one getting fucked."

Sophie Anne scoffed, "that hurts pumpkin."

Pam hated the moniker and Sophie Anne, whether she realized it or not, used it when she was up to go no good. Though, the woman was shameless and she was on her home turf she had nothing to fear except the wrath of Pam's family and even still there were political points to consider before one could exact revenge in this day and age. They were savages anymore tearing off each other's heads for the sake of human emotions—or at least there were a select few that weren't Sophie amended.

"Send your toy away," she growled.

In a pained way she dismissed her vampire glaring at the blond who studied her with distrustful eyes and Sophie Anne immediately felt indifference toward her. If Pam expected her to worry she would sooner walk in the soon before that day came. So she draped her boy leisurely over her bed waiting for the blond's next move.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" Sophie Anne played dumb just to annoy her friend.

Pam fought the impulse to raise her gun. Sophie Anne was a different sort of beast and it would be wise to attack her so far away from her nearest ally. She holstered her gun and decided to play with the strawberry blond in the only way she knew she would respond.

"What do you want?"

Power was the first thing to come to mind acceptance was a close second, but only for her personal ruminations. She would never let anyone know how desperately she sought out the open arms of the people who shunned her because at the same time she hated them all, including Pam. With no loyalties and flexible friendships she could do any and everything she wanted that was the luxury of freedom.

"How much is it worth to know where she is?" Sophie tapped her thigh impatiently.

The vampire didn't have to think she just reacted surprised by her price and later on wondering if it really was equal the value of the information Sophie supplied.

The hostess however wondered how important this toy could be for Pam to want to give up such a favor when the blond was never known to compromise or share her talents outside her family.

"A favor?"

Pam nodded because she couldn't stomach saying it again.

"I don't know," Sophie Anne toyed knowing she would take the deal. She was a collector of rarities and who knew when she'd have Pam in a compromising position again. Her nature left her curious, "why?"

Pam started to walk away with phone in hand. The situation caused for urgency and if her hostess wanted to play she didn't have time for it.

"Fine," Sophie called after her stopping the woman in her tracks. "He paid good money for her as soon as possible. And you know me," she shrugged, "I love to please."

"Who?"

Sophie Anne shook her head, "that would violate all kinds of personal rules. I have the privacy of my clients to uphold, to go against that, I don't think I could tell you his name." She pulled her phone from her pocket and began texting.

Shortly after Pam felt her phone vibrate tossing reading an address texted from Sophie's phone. She looked up at the woman who shrugged swinging a leg crossed over the other.

"Have fun!" she shouted after her giggling to herself before she lay reposed on the bed looking up at her pale ceiling. "Have fun," she whispered meaningfully closing her eyes enveloped by the sheer madness of her party outside and what would transpire outside of her building. Whatever would happen she knew it meant to change things and for her change was always welcome when being stagnant felt like a slow death.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry was in a rush. This what I meant to post earlier. Thanks for pointing that out FaBerrian8789

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moments from the moment of truth Franklin examined his reflection in the mirror. He cleaned up well he pat his chest smoothing out his shirt. While in his head he checked off details that he may have missed and still had time to correct. But nothing pertinent came to mind except the bride and he'd already sent an escort for her. He stepped out of the study underneath the stairs straightening his bowtie needlessly. Again he checked his phone for confirmation about Pamela's whereabouts. His plan was ingenious considering he thought of it within minutes of receiving Sophie Anne's confirmation that she could deliver Tara tonight. The only hiccup he need worry over was the blond that he saw Tara with whether she was her lover, friend, companion he didn't know he didn't care she was be nothing to her soon.

"How are you feeling sir," the priest asked with his hands held together in the front like he'd been in the secret service in another life.

Franklin glared at him sharply affected deeply because of the silence of his lackey. "Fine," he growled impatiently pretending to look for something around the room and only stopping his charade when he heard someone at the front door knock.

His driver sat patiently in the audience of one while another nameless vampire acquired Tara holding her arm as they stopped at the top of the stairs. Franklin forgetting the door for the moment stood spellbound admiring her as if he hadn't been the one to dress her. Tara's head fell some hair falling out of her face. He liked her hair down over her shoulders without the braids and he couldn't stand that awful ponytail he found her wearing.

Another knock at the door.

His fangs were drawn in annoyance, "answer the door."

The driver reacted speeding to the door without warning knowing Franklin didn't ask he demanded and when he spoke in a certain tone he expected results now. He flung the door open carelessly anticipating whatever threat awaited him on the other side he could handle with little to no effort. He was a young vampire still holding onto the dangerous mentality that because he's an immortal he's also invincible.

It didn't work that way.

His confidence rose because before he even answered the door he smelled with aggravated alarm the aroma of garlic and anchovies.

"Anchovie and garlic pizza for a Mr. Franklin Mott," the gray haired delivery man droned tiredly.

"We don't want any," the driver glared at the box in his hand and over his shoulder where the light of his car shined from his open door

"I came all the way out here," he made the forty minute trip in twenty for minutes, "and I've got his pizza hot and ready son now you don't have to the take the pizza, but I expect to be paid."

The driver narrowed his eyes at the old man clenching his fists. He would have preferred to rip his throat out and squeeze until deliberate splatters of blood were dotted on his forehead while the expression of disbelief is replaced by the blank face of a dead man.

"We don't want a fucking pizza old man. Do yourself a favor and leave."

This was not the night to mess with Hal Fleming. His wife had begun her nagging about wanting to go places. And they couldn't afford it on his social security check alone or on her income which forced him to get a job. The only people who were remotely hiring a man of his age around this town were fast food places. And now he was widely known around and sometimes requested because for some reason teenagers and young adults were amused by the sight of him in his lime green and black uniform. Tonight he was on the verge of quitting because his boss was an asshole who escaped puberty and took out on the rest of them, he hated short people, he amended the thought when he leaned his head back to take in the man who answered the door, and tall people were a pain too.

"I'd like to speak to Franklin Mott."

The driver considered the old man's options if Franklin did come over, but he wouldn't have to weigh them for long since he stomped to the door after being made to wait to know who was knocking at this time of night. Twisting at his waist the driver answered his bossed unasked question.

"Pizza delivery sir."

"P…pizza?" he threw the top of the box open in Hal's arms getting slapped in the face with cardboard. "Who the hell ordered this?" Franklin's mind began racing with punishments for whoever delayed his special day with this nonsense.

"Someone owe me $25.87," the voice behind the box replied.

Hal missed Franklin's glare. The vampire's eyes centered on the stains from the pizza that made a greasy Rorschach that he distracted him for a moment. Though, the moment that Pam took full advantage of when she took her shoot taking down the large driver first ending him. Because of her accelerated sight and fixed skill on sharp shooting her shot grazed the older man's ear with a bullet that ended up in Franklin's left shoulder.

She purred triumphantly she disassembled the rifle and returned it in the case she retrieved from her wrecked car she discovered sat rather pathetically in the gloom of Sophie Anne's parking garage.

"Do I get candy now?"

Pam paused long enough to look up at the child hanging over her bed to get a good look of the ghost that had made a temporary residence of her home. Pam didn't carry candy of any kind it had all been a cheap ploy to get the young child, who should have been sleeping to let her so she could get the closest view of the home without being detected.

The child watched her with skeptical eyes daring her to say no.

"Go back to bed," the blond ordered and the little boy did exactly what he was told burrowing in the sheets and only to peek when the majority of his body was covered by his top cover. But, she wasn't there anymore he sat up quickly pleased to see a crisp twenty dollar bill sitting on top of his cover. Crumbling it in his hand with his fist warm under his pillow he held it there to dream about all the things he could do with twenty dollars not yet knowing the concept of the value of money.

When Pam reached the outside of the house Hal was rooted in place while Franklin's agonizing screams filled the house with a sense of impending dread. He held his shoulder where the bullet stayed lodged within him. Glaring at the wound that wasn't healing he knew what he'd been shot by and whoever had done knew what they were doing.

"Sir," the priest came running in stopping in his tracks with his hands held at his side unconsciously making himself seem less of a threat to the unstable vampire writhing on the floor in pain.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" his fangs were drawn and foamy spit fell to the corner of his mouth as he yelled explicitly, "Tara," he cried out for her.

"Tara my love I'm dying!" he cried out swinging his bended knee.

"Invite me in," he heard a voice demand. Angling his head to get a better view of the owner he spied the blond he saw with Tara holding a gun resting leisurely beside her thigh.

The priest's mouth remained open and unsure of how to proceed. Franklin was a monster with connections and this night, he was assured, was a simply exchanging of vows became not so simple in a matter of minutes. He held his mouth swallowing the urge to vomit when he saw the remains of the driver in a disgusting heap that was mostly likely seeping into the carpet.

Pam read his indecision.

"You heard it from his own mouth, he's dying," she tried to catch his gaze hoping to glamour him, "let me in," she repeated.

"Don't you dare invite that bitch in this house!" he yelled, "get Tara ready!" he yelled seemingly forgetting that she still held a gun and the it was most likely loaded with more bullets harnessing UV light. "We're doing this now!"

Tara was escorted down the stairs with a beefy hand holding onto her.

Franklin smiled weakly despite himself and his situation, "beautiful."

Pam glared at the hideous dress and the lost look she wore when she looked over at Tara. She knew the look aware she wasn't dealing with the Tara she'd come to over such a short period of time. Tara wasn't home and whoever was wouldn't be much help to get her out of this situation. She could shoot them all if she liked, but it was too big of a risk to take with Tara in little condition to take care of herself—the woman could barely stand without help.

"Tara my love it's time," Franklin smiled reaching for her from his position on the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Helpfully the helper keeping Tara in place guided her to Franklin's side. Two watchful eyes stared directly at the fuming blond outside the door. He wanted to close it and when he made mention of it Franklin shook his head negatively.

"Let her watch," she smiled crookedly.

"Tara," the blond glared, "now would be a good time to do something," she stated going against everything she told the dark skinned woman earlier. There limitations to decorum and family or not he crossed a line and he would pay and as she stewed pacing in front of the door like a caged animal she played with the trigger of her gun while Tara stared off in the distance looking no more able to help than she was stuck outside the house. She called her name fruitlessly because the younger vampire didn't answer in a trance of Franklin's making.

From the floor with his shoulder burning he ordered the priest to start the vows. The priest did as she was told slowly not because he was reluctant only because everything about this ceremony was unorthodox from the wounded groom to the flighty bride pinching at the air in front of him. Pam schemed and reasoned managing to come up with several solutions and none of them fool proof all of them were invariably risky.

Fortunately, and totally unbeknownst to her, she had an ally on the inside scheming as well. Lafayette stood on the sidelines watchful of every player. Pam was pacing on the outside of the door looking for a shot. It was a good sign she hadn't started shooting outright endangering Tara at her most vulnerable, perhaps the woman cared after all. Franklin remained wounded on the floor with a glowing injury that was frankly looked like some sort of alien probe. The priest sweating bullets was a mess of fear and anxiety stumbled over his words angering Franklin who wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. And then there was Franklin's helper who stood at Tara's side with a firm hold on her arm looking like more of a groom than Franklin.

The situation wasn't promising, and every option wasn't ideal, but it would be worst if Franklin kept them both trapped with whatever else he had under his sleeve of influence.

"Hurry up!" he yelled rolling his eyes to the priest who skipped parts to appease his employer. The wording was similar to the ceremony of a human wedding. There were deviations where blood would bind them instead of superficial rings. Blood was sacred and gift to whoever was allowed to taste it from straight from the vampire.

"Is there anyone here, who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your piece."

Collective looks were sent to Pam's direction as she paused her pacing meeting them with a dead stare of aggravation, "for fucks sake."

Lafayette took over Tara using her strength to clench the helper's chest digging with her nails using mostly momentum to grasp his heart. The splatter covers the reposed Franklin who grunts in surprise not expecting the red shower.

"Invite her in," Lafayette spoke for Tara, using his most threatening growl.

The priest was stuck between a rock and an even bigger rock when he invited the blond vampire in. Practically propelled into the home she stopped near Franklin. She pressed her foot of her heel on his wound. Sending a cursory look to Tara she held out her hand. Lafayette took it slowly and the priest who had been dumbstruck stood shaking minutes away from soiling himself.

"Nice dress," she droned unimpressed.

Lafayette grimaced and Pam couldn't help, but be amused by the way it looked on Tara.

"Are we going to kill him?"

Pam would have loved to, but the night could be salvaged there was no need to start a war after all. The damage had been done, but a single UV bullet didn't satisfy Pam's urge to get even. It was a character flaw she owned and celebrated plotting against the people who wronged her to taste the sweet the nectar of revenge. It was an intoxicating sensation she couldn't seem to shake from her first kill that also happened to commit a great wrong against her in her human life. Franklin had joined the ranks of a select few that Pam called the deserving.

"It's not ideal," she looked at the blood and Franklin's whining should have been a mood killer, but for the moment it was perfect. She dropped her gaze on Tara again after assessing the room that had been made up simply with little production—one might not even know they were walking into a wedding ceremony where the den meets the foyer. "But, what do you think?"

"About?" Lafayette hiked Tara's brows.

"This is what you wanted right," she pressed her foot down purposefully on Franklin's shoulder, "a wedding…since I can't get out of it—let's do it, right now."

"Now?" the ghost stalled.

Pam tilted her head bored with the questions, "unless you've changed your mind." Cool blue eyes glared at Franklin who shifted underneath her.

"Don't do it Tara. She doesn't love you like I love you," he continued with more force, "no one will love you like I love you!" he tried to convince her from his back.

"Look he's fighting for you Tara," she patronized, "all from the flat of his back," she crouched as her voice lowered to a threatening timbre, "and under my heel." She sneered, "You do have a way with the ladies don't you?"

"She'll never love you," he groaned assuredly.

"You'll never have her," Pam gloated. Sometimes pain and death were unfitting easy punishments that were widely overused as if other versatile avenues of revenge didn't exist. "Priest," she said still boring cool triumphant eyes at Franklin's frantic brown.

"She wants to be with me!"

The shaking priest alert responded with a reserved, "yes?"

"Marry us." She watched the words cut deep and Franklin's tears began to fall in earnest.

"You marry them and I will spend eternity ripping you apart in the most excruciatingly ways. You won't recognize yourself when I'm done with you priest! You'll forget yourself in agony because the horror I have in store for you priest will be the likes you're human mind has never seen. You'll crack because I'll break you!"

"Promises promises," Pam droned happily holding up her gun. "Now," she ordered.

"Pam," Lafayette tried to reason with her, but what could he say? We can't get married because I'm not Tara he experimented with the thought internally frustrated by the absurdity of it.

The blond reclaimed her hand using the other to use as a visual reminder of who he should really fear. His stumbling was becoming annoying as he started over and like Franklin Pam rushed him to the juicy part with Franklin's crying beneath her begging like he was being physically tortured.

"Please don't do this," he whined his eyes closed imploring anyone to save him from the misery of watching the woman he loved and would protected married off to a blond harlot. "Tara I'll never forgive you if you do this," he threatened pathetically knowing that his pleas were in vain, but he couldn't help himself anyway.

"If there's anyone here—"

Pam lifted the gun to the priests head, "don't fuck with me," she stated. "Get to the part where I'm hers and she's mine."

Nodding his head furiously he said the final words that bound them forever. There was one more thing left of the ceremony. The exchange of blood Pam lifted their hand sinking her teeth into Tara's flesh encouraging Tara to do the same. Lafayette did so slowly and hesitantly until Pam practically threw her wrist against Tara's fangs, so he drank her.

"Now you are one."

Franklin deflated sank lower no longer feeling the pain of the bullet he completely shut down when she saw Tara feed on the blond. Dreams of their family life dissipated into a dust at Pam's horrendous blow cemented by the gloating in her eyes as her lips red from tasting his Tara gleamed.

"You'll pay for this," he repeated over and over long after they'd crossed the threshold of the house.

Pam swung the keys she retrieved from the driver's remained as she followed Tara to the car. They wouldn't make it to the manor on time, but she did know of one place they'd be relatively safe, from the sun at least. Pleased with herself didn't mind the feeling of being bound to someone else. It didn't feel that much different than before. She was the same vampire, the blond hadn't grown a second hand, and her feelings for Tara were still lust driven. Love hadn't come after her and broken her will to become a codependent mess for the dark skinned vampire. And when she began thinking marriage wasn't as bad as it seemed that nothing would change her feet slowed when she glanced at Tara.

"Who the fuck are you?"

She held up the gun up to Tara's head and when Lafayette stopped walking the first thing he saw was the barrel of her gun.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he held her hands up in reflex taking a cautious step back and to the side, but to no avail since the gun followed.

"I'm asking the questions," Pam glared, "who the fuck are you and what did you do with Tara," her eyes trailed over his dark skin and long eye lashes. He wore a scarf over what she assumed might be a bare head underneath and his tight shirt stopped in a 'v' to show off his lack of cleavage topping it off with jeans and burgundy nail polish.

"You can fucking see me?" Lafayette gasped, "Holy shit."

"Where's Tara?"

"Whoa whoa hookah don't shoot she's here," he pressed his fingers against his chest; "me and her got a freaky bond where I can be her—when she needs it."

Pam looked at him in disbelief.

"You shoot me you shoot her," he explained slowly.

The blond considered, "the sun's coming," she unlocked the car door with the key-less entry and Lafayette followed jumping in the passenger seat as Pam drove like a maniac racing the sunrise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

The End, but it will continue in Part 3 when I get to writing it, just let me catch up on the other stories I have unfinished.


End file.
